


and a voice to speak, my lord

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Bestiality, Kink Exploration, Loki is Good at Sex (Sounds Fake but It's Not), M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Heimdall has spent the last three thousand years watching over the Nine Realms. It didn't leave a lot of time for sex.
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	and a voice to speak, my lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



"You've truly never?" Loki asked. He was still dressed, even after having Heimdall strip. He sought inequality and it was stark to stand naked next to someone dressed.

"I had a youth," Heimdall replied. "I had lovers. Then, I took my responsibility as guardian seriously for more than three thousand years. Now, there is not so much to watch over. But I've seen many things in my time, but have not... sampled them."

"And you came to me." Loki stepped forward and splayed his hand across Heimdall's chest. It was not as warm as would have been expected. "Anyone would have taken you up on this offer. Thor, for instance."

The way Loki turned his chin up sharply to gage Heimdall's response, it became clear that this was a test. Inequality or not, Loki always needed to know where he was superior to Thor.

A small smile turned at the corners of Heimdall's mouth. He didn't go to Loki to make him feel better. He went to Loki for a reason. "As I said, I've seen many things. I'm looking for more eclectic tastes."

Loki stared up at him for several seconds, color flooding his cheeks. "The horse thing was just that once, you know."

"Yes, and I appreciate your willingness to follow your pleasure, wherever it leads you. No matter how... unconventional."

"Where would you like to begin?" Loki's hand trailed slowly down the length of Heimdall's body, fingers dragging over his ribs. "Three thousand years is a long time. I'd hate to disappoint."

Heimdall shuddered. "Perhaps we should start slowly."

"Then tell me what you would like." Loki pressed his lip softly to Heimdall's neck. 

"I want... your mouth."

"And where would you like my mouth?" Loki reached down and grasped Heimdall's cock on his hand. Heimdall's entire body stiffened. "Would you like it here, Heimdall? Would you like to see me on my knees in front of you? No, I don't think so. Anyone would gladly suck your cock. So, where would you like my mouth?"

Heimdall gently took Loki's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted Loki's face up so they were looking each other in the eye. "I want you to use that silver tongue on my asshole until I finish."

Loki's eyes widened, then he began to laugh. It was more of a surprised laughter than one of malice. "Of course you do. Then onto the bed with you. On your knees and elbows, I should think."

"Yes, my lord," Heimdall murmured before climbing onto the bed to do as he was told. His heart began to race as he leaned forward onto his elbows, his ass in the air. Asking for things, wanting things, he had put that aside for so long. He could demand things if he so desired. The possibilities were endless.

"I like that," Loki said as he got on the bed after Heimdall. He smoothed his hand over one side of Heimdall's ass. " _My lord_. Keep calling me that."

Heimdall breathed in slowly. This was more exposed than he had ever been, displaying his asshole to another person. It was terrifying and thrilling, and all he could do to keep from shaking. His cock had been full when Loki had grasped it, but now it was so hard it was almost painful, bumping against his stomach each time he shifted even slightly, leaving a sticky trail against his skin.

"Relax," Loki said, running a finger down the slit of Heimdall's backside. It sent a cold shiver up the length of Heimdall's spine, all the way into the back of his neck.

"I'm trying," Heimdall said. He flinched when Loki pinched him, then chuckled to himself. What had he started here? "My lord."

"That's more like it."

Heimdall felt the soft pressure of Loki's face pushed into his buttock. It was cool, like the touch of his hand. Heimdall's finger twisted around the blankets, pulling the fabric into his fists in pure anticipation.

Loki's tongue was wet and soft as it pressed against Heimdall's asshole. Heimdall tensed and hissed. He hadn't been entirely sure what he was expecting, but perhaps not for it to feel so wet, or even messy as he could feel Loki's saliva dripping between his buttocks. 

Though from what Heimdall had seen from his golden watchtower, sex was not always pretty. It was often dirty and messy and complicated, but that was what made it beautiful and special.

"By all the stars in the nine realms, I have never felt anything so..." Heimdall couldn't even put it into words, but the words he said were apparently enough for Loki. What had been a simple lapping of his tongue against the rim evolved into something deeper. Teeth scraped at Heimdall's asshole

Loki moaned as he leaned forward, his hand sliding up the length of Heimdall's back. He pushed the tip of his tongue past the rim, spreading Heimdall open even further, no matter how slight. He sucked around the hole, and Heimdall howled, pushing his hips back as if Loki could get any closer to him.

He had never imagined, nor even thought to imagine.

"Touch my cock," Heimdall said, remembering he could demand if he so wanted. And he _wanted_. He wanted all of it. He wanted for Loki to never stop, and he wanted to come, and he wanted to do this again, before it was even over.

Loki grunted and took Heimdall around his prick. He barely stroked it, merely holding it except for the natural movement of his body as he continued mouthing at Heimdall's asshole, but massaged his thumb alongside the crown, where it had pulled back from the foreskin.

Heimdall rocked on his elbows. He was so close, standing on the very edge of orgasm. He was barely even breached, and yet he felt so overwhelmingly full. And somehow it still wasn't enough.

"Loki," Heimdall gasped, "my lord, I need more. I need—"

Loki pulled his mouth away from Heimdall's hole and turned his head to bite down bluntly on the fullest part of Heimdall's buttock.

Heimdall writhed, burying his face in the blankets as he spilled hot across the bed and Loki's fingers. He slumped forward, breathing heavy into the thick fabric, his breath steamy against his face.

Loki untangled himself from Heimdall, leaving Heimdall fully aware that Loki was no longer touching him, but dimly aware that Loki had stretched out next to him.

"How did you know?" Heimdall asked as he let his body relax completely. He sprawled out on his belly, unable to muster even the energy to turn over. "I did not even know that's what was missing."

"You're a dirty little thing," Loki replied. "I assumed you would appreciate a little pain."

Heimdall rolled his neck slightly so he could look at Loki. "Do you want me to...?"

"Repay this debt?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "No. There will be time for that later."

"I don't see it as a debt. I would like to share this feeling."

Loki leaned in and kissed Heimdall softly on the mouth. "You already have. There's far more for us to explore."


End file.
